


Boys Squad!

by KomaruNaegi



Series: New Danganronpa V3: Fanfic Harmony [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Enjoy!, GOD all these tags, M/M, Spoiler free!, all these good new boys, basically theyre all gay, i dont hate any of them. the fuck, so heres a fic from my tungle again, spoils are gettin me down, trust me it is sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: When Ouma says you have to do something, you have to do it, or else he will come get you.And that's how Momota, Kiibo, Ouma, and Saihara ended up having a sleepover.[No Spoilers!]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another from my tumblr, holy-shit-dangan-ronpa. I fucking love Saimota. I wrote this on 1/9/17 (Tenko's BDay!) so no spoilers, yippee!

“U-Um… It’s because…” Iruma sputtered, her weaker persona fronting. She twitched slightly, until a reasuring hand from Akamatsu grasped her shoulder.

“I don’t quite know what you need me for, but if you wanted to ‘borrow’ me or whatever, that’s fine.”

It seemed that was all it took for Iruma to revert to normal.

“HYAHYAHYAHYA! Then come on, we’ve got a lot of work to do, Bakamatsu!” The inventor yelled, hands now on her hips. With a forceful arm, she grabbed the pianist by the ahoge, dragging her off.

“That looks kinda gay, y’know,” Momota mutters as the two walk off. There were now just four students remaining in the dining hall - Momota, Saihara, Ki-bo, and Ouma.

“You say that a lot, Momota-kun, what does that mean?” The robot asks. He’s sitting behind him next to the wall, since his charging plug is incredibly short.

“Huh? Ki-bo doesn’t know what gay means?” Ouma snickers.

“No, I do not, and I’d like an explanation,” the robot says politely, looking up at the ruler, who had now turned around to face him.

“Here, let me show you!” the ruler giggles, standing up suddenly.

Saihara stands up after him, walking towards him. “Please don’t do what I think you’re doing…“ he mutters, running to the other side of the table to stop him.

It’s too late, he thinks, as Ouma kneels down besides Kiibo and puts his hand in-

Oh. He’s just holding Ki-bo’s hand.

“Now squeeze my hand back.”

“Okay.”

“N-Not that tight!”

“I apologize.”

Saihara looks away, fixing his hat.

“See, Kiibored, that’s gay!” Ouma chirps, giving an innocent smile.

“When two people hold hands, it’s gay?” Ki-bo asks, perplexed. “But Iruma-san and Akamatsu-san weren’t holding hands.”

“You’re bad at explaining things,” Momota comments, leaning back on his chair and putting his feet on the table.

“Then what is ‘gay’, Momota-kun?” Ki-bo asks. Everyone just kind of giggles at how stupid the question sounds, and the robot pouts.

“Gay’s when like… Two people of the same gender get close ‘n stuff. Do all the normal romance-y shit. Maybe the sexy shit if they want.”

“So gay is another term for a homosexual relationship?”

“Yeah…” Saihara mutters.

“Nee, Saihara-chan, why’d you try to stop me earlier?” the ruler asks, turning around. He doesn’t let go of Ki-bo’s hand, so the robot sputters again.

“Well, I thought-”

“Saihara-chan has a dirty mind!” Ouma snickers, standing up and letting go of Ki-bo’s hand as he does.

“N-No, I’m not-”

“Say, Saihara-chan, do you have a dick? You’re a guy, you-”

Momota slaps him on the back, and he almost falls over.

“Come on, give it a break,” the astronaut mumbles. Ouma coughs for a minute, before asking the group another question.

“Kiibored’s hand is realy cold… say, what do you guys do when you get cold?”

“I exercise. Always works,” Momota says, flexing his arm. Absolutely no one is impressed.

“While I can sense changes in the air, they don’t prohibit me from functioning, so I tend to ignore them,” the robot answers indifferently.

“I usually get in bed with a good book or movie, with a few blankets…”

“Saihara-chan, that’s a great idea!”

“…Huh?”

Ouma stands on the table, spreading his arms wide. “We’re going to go snuggle together!”

“None of us agreed to that, Ouma-kun,” Ki-bo retorts, crossing his arms.

“Well, who would disagree to a proposition proposed by the Ultimate Supreme Ruler?”

“Me.”

“Me too.”

“I as well.”

Ouma sticks his tongue out angrily. “You guys are no fun at all! I say we snuggle, or I’m getting my followers to kill you the minute we get out of here!”

“P-Please don’t kill me! I will do as you ask, My Lord!” Ki-bo yelps, bending in a right angle as he bows.

Saihara and Momota exchange a glance.

“Guess we’ve got no choice, huh?” the taller mumbless, and the detective nods his head.

“…Let’s get this over with.”

“Okay!” Ouma screeches jubilantly, subcontiously grabbing the detective’s arm as he drags him through the corridor.

“… Holy shit, dude…” are the first words to come out of Momota’s mouth as he enters the room. The bed is huge, definitely enough to fit all four of them.

Ki-bo sticks his plug in the corner, and turns on the television with the remote. “…Be warned, Ouma-kun doesn’t have the best selection of programs."

Saihara finds himself standing to the side. Ouma and Momota allow themselves to go down to t-shirts, while Ki-bo aimlessly flicks through the mediocre TV channels Ouma has available. As Ouma and Momota start talking about jackets, (he can’t bother to listen to them, he’s never had much of a fashion sense,) he can’t help but smile just a little. Ouma’s room is kinda dark with the exception of the television and Ki-bo’s collar, but when he sees his classmates able to interact with each other, it makes him a little bit happier.

“Saihara-chan! Get in bed with me!” the ruler asks him. He knows it’s just for a sleepover sort of thing, but the way he phrased it makes his face light up instantaneously.

The way Ouma pouts and looks at him with those sparkling eyes almost gets him. He slides back on his feet, careful not to bump into a dresser as the ruler blinks at him cutely. Momota is already comfortable underneath the covers, as Ki-bo shrugs, unable to find a good T.V. station. Ouma grunts, hastily stomping away and picking a movie out of a neatly aranged pile, (he vows to kill Toujou and her stupid daily cleaning) and pops it in the DVD player. He jumps on the bed, but not before daintily placing his scarf before Saihara’s feet. Ki-bo finds himself to Momota’s left, on the edge of the bed near where Saihara is standing.

“I-I’ll be going, I’m really not set to be here,” the detective mutters, taking a step forward.

Just as planned, he slips, face landing on the bed. The robot drags him onto the bed, which causes the blanket to scrunch, but it doesn’t seem like anyone cares.

“Let’s just relax, Saihara-kun,” the robot suggests, as Saihara sighs. Ki-bo scoots to the left, so that the detective can get in between him and Momota. Saihara awkwardly shimmies between the two. Momota throws the detective’s hat across the room, ruffling a hand in his hair as the movie starts. The robot gives Saihara’s left hand a squeeze.

It’s comfortable.

The movie is some kid’s movie. It’s boring him to tears. He yawns every few minutes, only to be sometimes shaken up by Momota’s laughter. He doesn’t understand the jokes, but he appreciates that Momota can.

As the colorful quest continues onscreen, Saihara can barely keep his eyes open. He snuggles deeper into the pillow. Ki-bo doesn’t let go of his hand.

“Saihara-chan, you can sleep here if you want,” Ouma whispers. His face shines of yellow, then green, as the movie continues along without him. Ouma really is pale, he thinks.

“Thank you…” Saihara mutters, closing his eyes. A few minutes later, and he’s out like a light.

The movie nears its conclusion as Momota turns to him.

“That was a pretty shitty movie. Why’d ya play it?” he asks, stretching his arms.

“I wanted to see if I could make any of you guys fall asleep. Two outta three, not bad~” Ouma giggles. Momota rolls his eyes.

Ouma climbs over top of him, and pets Saihara’s head. He dances his fingers across the detective’s forehead, having them walk a path down his nose.

“Saihara-chan’s a heavy sleeper~”

Momota doesn’t bother answering, lifting the blankets as he adjusts himself. Ouma sees something out of the corner of his eye.

“Wait.”

The ruler lifts the blanket up.

“Hey! No fair! How come Saihara-chan gets to hold Ki-bo’s hand and I don’t!”

Momota lifts his head.

“Just move him over and take his other hand.“

“Nishishi… Great idea!” Ouma declares, crawling over his friends. Ouma sets himself down on Ki-bo’s left side, and hold’s the robot’s arm tight in his grasp. He falls asleep even faster than Saihara, snoring loudly.

Momota smiles. He could use some sleep too. He places his head on the pillow, fluttering his eyes shut.

As arms circle him, he opens them up. Saihara’s turned away from Ki-bo, and he’s now getting spooned.

But Saihara was cute. So in the end, he didn’t really mind.

“Good night, Saishuu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave criticisms!


End file.
